Whoresville
by xXChirushiXx
Summary: "I found out that my Mum was a whore. Apparently she did eighteen guys in eighteen days, from three different worlds." "Want me to stay?" "No… go do yourself." The story of a girl trying to find out who her father is... Warning: Minor suggestive adult themes, Coarse language
1. Chapter 1

Miki squinted, she hated needles.

"Now it's going to be alright. Let Doctor Souta look after you." The doctor said.

"Um…" The needle stabbed into her skin. She could feel her muscles tense around it and finally started to feel her blood being extracted. "Hurry up!"

"Stay still, I have to get three containers filled."

"No!" Miki cried as she felt the needle move as Souta changed the container connected to the needle.

"So, who do you think your father is anyway?"

"I have no idea. But I've found my Okaa-san's diary from the days before I was born." She said.

Souta gave her a look. "Is it of any use…?"

"um… ouch…" The needle was bumped as Souta put the first container of blood down. "I found out that she was a whore."

"_OUCH!_"

"Sorry," The doctor replied. "Wh- what do you mean by that?"

"_Apparently_ she did eighteen guys in eighteen days, from three different worlds."

"_OUCH!_"

_.. .. .. .._

Miki was walking along the streets, heading in the direction of the shine. She pulled out an orange covered book out of her shoulder bag and opened it; it was a very good book that her mother had given her for her birthday saying that an old friend of hers loved to read it and that another had written it. She had some sort of idea that the writer or reader of the slightly disturbing but good book would be her father.

Miki read a page and a half before turning as red as a tomato as a boy in her class came into view. '_Crap!_' She thought as she threw the book into her bag as she got closer to him.

"Oi! Tomato face!"

She looked away, hoping that he wouldn't know the book that she was reading.

"What were you just reading, porn!?" He all but yelled as he got closer. "Bet I would be better than just some picture- Miki!?"

She sweat dropped. '_You only just realised that you are talking to me!_' Miki felt her face cooling down.

"Sorry, Miki-chan." The boy looked embarrassed; he was the class' man whore but the girl could tell that he had his eyes on her.

"Baa~ I bet you couldn't even get a slut with _that_ punch line. Now get lost." She rolled her eyes; she didn't want to be like her mother, a slut, whore…

"I heard about your Okaa-san. I'm sorr-"

"Shut your trap, one second you hate me the next your trying punch lines on me."

He stopped when he reached me. "Um… why were you blushing like a tomato?"

Miki felt her face heat up. "Um, no reason!"

She quickly walked passed him and stormed off, leaving a very confused boy behind her. '_Who on earth does he think he is!_' Miki screamed in her head, infuriated. When the shine finally came into view she turned down a small lane, heading for Higurashi Kagome's house.

She had known of the two different times, the time from where her mother came from, in the feudal era and the ninja-verse which was in the far future after something that wiped out everything. Miki also know that her mother had travelled between all three times though she wouldn't let her daughter leave the present, well that's what she had called it.

Miki stormed into the house, still angry at herself for being caught reading Icha Icha Paradise, especially at one of the… better parts.

"Miki-chan! What wrong?" Kagome's voice came through the hallway as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Nothing!" She yelled back, only hiding some of her aggression.

She slammed her door shut after she entered her room. The girl looked in the mirror, still knowing that her face was hot. She was as red as a beet and her dark orange hair under her cap didn't help it. A tear escaped her eye.

'_Why did Okaa-san have to die right before my entrance into my middle school was accepted… why did you just have to get sick? What happened to you…? Why won't anyone tell me…?_'

Another tear escaped before she ran over to her bed and hid her face in her pillow, letting her thoughts take over.

'_Did Okaa-san know that something would eventually happen, was that why she would never let me come with her…? I wonder what the past was like? What about the future?_'

"Miki-chan…" Kagome slid open the said girl's door. "Want to talk about your father…?"

The twelve year old girl looked up from her pillow. "O-kay. Can I have a read with Okaa-san's diary…"

Kagome eyed her suspiciously; knowing what her mother was like, she'd probably put excessive detail into the diary. However, if the older woman knew that the girl was half way through the first Icha Icha Paradise book and still has three more on her bookshelf, she'd wouldn't have hesitated with her answer. "… Fine."

Kagome left the room, leaving Miki by herself again. The girl pulled herself up and threw her cap into her open cupboard, exposing her short but wide, floppy, dog like ears that were the same colour as her long hair.

Kagome came back in holding the pink patterned diary in her hand. "Want me to stay?"

"No… go do yourself."

"Oi!" She smacked the girls head. "I'm staying then. Anyway, I will hopefully know some of the people; both from the ninja-verse and the feudal era."

Miki smirked. "Do you only want to do it with Inuyasha and not with just yourself? Fine then; I'll read it to you."

The lady smacked the child over the head again. "Start reading. Anyway, my Inuyasha is currently in the feudal era."

Miki opened the book to the first page.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 3-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 1,_

_Before: Sesshōmaru: Hot, Fluffy-chan, presents… etc…_

_After: Sesshōmaru: Fun, 'Finally', Strong, First time…_

_Thoughts: Sore, tired, it was awesome and I've wanted this for like forever!_

_.. .. .. .._

Kagome flinched at the mention of Sesshomaru and just how detailed it was, she was just hoping it would just be the names and dates but no…

"Kagome-san, do you know him?" Miki asked innocently, not even knowing what time he came from; her mother never mentioned anybody from her travels.

"Well… Sesshomaru…" Kagome stuttered, she wasn't so sure on the thought of having to have a niece. "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother…"

A loud "WHAT!" could be heard from the street.

"How, how, how! I could be a quarter demon!" Miki yelled, grabbing her dog-like eyes on her head.

"Sesshomaru is a full demon…" The older lady said. '_But what I want to know is how in the world did she seduce him… Isn't he like all anti-human._' "Hey, what are you doing!"

Miki was up off the bed and over at her desk, writing down something. "Done!"

"What?"

She showed her maybe Aunty a piece of paper with an upside-down 'T' cutting it down into three sections. "This one's for people from the Feudal era, this one's from the ninja-verse and the bottom one's for people from the present." Miki said as she pointed to each of the sections. The part for people from the Feudal era had a misspelt version of Sesshomaru's name. "Now onto the next one!"

'_She's barely fazed at all… Nor is she at the face that her mother was 15 at the time…_' The older lady thought.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 5-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 2,_

_Before: Kohaku: Innocent, strong, abs…_

_After: Kohaku: Smaller, very agile, abs, strong-ish_

_Thoughts: Not as painful 'cause it's my second time and he is sooo much smaller but it was fun 'cause I got on top at one point, unlike before…_

_.. .. .. .._

"Do you know Kohaku?" The twelve year old asked, kinda hoping that it wasn't him 'cause he sounded week.

"Um… That's Sango's little brother."

"Who?"

"A friends little brother but I could guess that this would eventually happen after your mother got over Sesshomaru."

"So, where's he from?"

"Feudal."

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 7-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 3,_

_Before: Yahiko (Dava Path): Creepy, piecings, strong, god-like…_

_After: Yahiko (Dava Path): Abs, Bad ass…_

_Thoughts: I wanted to have some fun with Pein but he's all wrinkly so I settled with him in Yahiko's body while he was using the Dava Path. Too bad for him, I don't think he can actually feel anything that his paths do. Sucker for him…_

_.. .. .. .._

"Yahiko…"

"Yahiko?"

"Yahiko…"

"Yahiko what!?" Miki cried.

"He's not from the feudal era and that's all I know." Kagome said. "But Pein sounds familiar. I think he was a bad guy from the Ninja-verse."

"Pein? Like the English word Pain?"

"Yer, but its spelt p, e, i, n though it has the same meaning as pain. I think his real name was… something like Nagaha- no… Nagato… or Nagado, or something like that…"

Miki started writing the names in the Ninja-verse part of her paper. "So so far, it's been Pein, Sesshomaru and Kohaku."

Kagome squinted, "Just go on…"

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 8-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 4,_

_Before: Naruto: Hokage, Blond, mischievous, cheeky, cheerful_

_After: Naruto: Blonds are fun, cheeky, cuddler, stamina, loud…_

_Thoughts: Naruto was really fun, though he was very cheeky and could go on forever if his emotions didn't get him into kyuubi mode after a while…_

.. .. .. ..

"NARUTO-SAN!"

"Feudal era? And that's a weird name…" Miki questioned, knowing that Kagome went to the feudal era more the future because Inuyasha came from there.

"She slept with Naruto!" Kagome looked shocked. "Ninja-verse…"

"Was he like famous or something? 'Cause you like don't know anyone there." Miki stated.

"Naruto is like… the Hokage in the leaf village. He's one of the only people I know from that time…"

Miki quickly wrote down 'Naruto' in the correct row on the paper.

.. .. .. ..

_H.9-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 5,_

_Before: Kyuubi: Scarily, horny, red, evil, sadistic…_

_After: Kyuubi: BIG! Sadistic, evil, horny, beaten…_

_Thoughts: After Naruto grew his 4__th__ tail, Kyuubi-kun got control and since I still was… naked, he got hard really quickly and… He told me that he had been under forced chastity for the last 20 years._

_.. .. .. .._

Miki looked at Kagome's face; it was as pale as a ghost. "Who's Kyuubi…?"

"An evil demon inside of Naruto…"

'_O-kay… how did it get out than…_' Miki thought as she wrote down the name. "Let's go on than…"

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 10-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 6,_

_Before: Kakashi: Hot, Lazy, unmotivated, perverted…_

_After: Kakashi: Lazy, perverted, very motivated, low stamina, big…_

_Thoughts: I had to do all the work!_

_.. .. .. .._

When Miki finished reading Kagome was laughing her head off. "-So detailed-" She managed to say between giggles. "-The Copy Ninja-"

"H… hai." Miki said slowly.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 10.10-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 7,_

_Before: Kakashi: same as above. Pakkun: Small, DOG! Cute…_

_After: Kakashi: Good for orals… Pakkun: Doggy style… soft paws…_

_Thoughts: First time oral with anyone and it was Kakashi, it was fun. First time doggy style with anyone… and did it with the dog, himself. They were both animals… Kakashi likes threesomes!?_

_.. .. .. .._

Miki was blushing bright red. It wasn't near as detailed as her Icha Icha Paradise books were but it felt even worse reading what she just had. Her mother had had-

"She had friggin' sex with a dog in a threesome!" Kagome all but yelled. "Far out!"

"Can we go on. I'm guessing that… -Pakkun is in from the time of ninjas…"

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 11-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 8,_

_Before: Gai: HUGE! Great physic, mentally unstable…_

_After: Gai: TINY! Acorn sized tiny, compensating for something. Mentally unstable…_

_Thoughts: HE'S IT FRIGGIN TINY! LIKE ACORN SIZED! But he likes to be in control…_

_.. .. .. .._

"NINJA!" Kagome said quickly, obviously knowing who he was and not wanting to know that he had an acorn sized dick.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 13-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 9,_

_Before: Itachi: Evil, Bad ass, cold, distant_

_After: Itachi: Big-ish, sweet, nice, stamina, abs, compassionate…_

_Thoughts: Ok, I think I need a break, I don't think I can run anymore after the Kyuubi and Itachi. He was fun and we were both equally in control. To my surprise he wasn't as evil as I thought, he was really sweet. I think I might have feelings for him._

_.. .. .. .._

"I think that's Sasuke's brother… I wonder if Sasuke would be just as good…?" Kagome thought out loud.

"~Who's Sus-gay~" Miki sung.

"Naruto's hot friend…" The dark haired lady said, still in her little trance.

"So… a ninja…"

'Ye- WAS I JUST TALKING OUT LOUD!"

"Yes."

"Is Inuyasha here…!?"

"No. He's back in his time."

"Good!"

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 14-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 10,_

_Before: Souta: Sweet, innocent, fun to play with…_

_After: Souta: Fun, just bigger than Gai, Learner…_

_Thoughts: … not what I expected._

_.. .. .. .._

Both of the two girls quickly moved on after Miki quickly wrote the older lady's brother's name down.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 15-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 11,_

_Before: Miroku: Pervert, not all monks are saints…_

_After: Miroku: Lecher, talented…_

_Thoughts: Question: 'will you have my child'- Reply: 'I'll try.'_

_.. .. .. .._

"Oh! My! Fucking! God!" Kagome screamed. "You fucking player Miroku! You had four friggin kids and a wife at that fucking time! Now you have ten kids to explain at the moment to!"

Miki quickly moved on as soon as she got where the said man was from out of the yelling old lady, just don't tell anyone that she called Kagome that though…

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 17-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 12,_

_Before: Sai: Boring, creepy, He nicknamed me 'Skank'…_

_After: Sai: Very undeveloped… unfeeling, artistic…_

_Thoughts: He was sooooooo UNDEVELOPED compared to everyone else! Then he asked if he could paint me naked!_

_.. .. .. .._

Kagome had almost ignored the younger girl and was still yelling and swearing her head off. Miki guessed that Sai was from the future because no one from the Feudal era had a name like that, well, what she had heard of so far; she will ask later.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 18-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 13,_

_Before: Kiba: Dog, funny, smells like wet dog…_

_After: Kiba: Smells like sweaty dog, hairy, bestial, small…_

_Thoughts: He likes doggy style but has a hairy chest, now I know why he always is wearing a jacket. He even complained that I was loose, well stuff him._

_.. .. .. .._

"I haven't got a clue as to he is…" Kagome admitted.

"Oh" Miki replied. "That was helpful"

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 19-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 14,_

_Before: Teuchi: OLD! Fat…_

_After: Teuchi: He likes all sauce, hairy, never again…._

_Thoughts: Oh! What you do when you're hungry and want free ramen…_

_.. .. .. .._

Kagome looked shocked and a little grossed out."I can't believe she would go there just for free food, even if his ramen is heaven on earth."

"No ramen can be that good." Miki contradicted

"Oh yes, yes it is…" Kagome replied with a distant look in her eyes.

"Sasuke took me there once when I visited the future."

"So… on a date." The younger smirked, "Sooo Ninja it is then" Miki confirmed, suspiciously.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 20-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 15,_

_Before: Jiraiya: Pervert, big, famous in a good way, big reputation to fill…_

_After: Jiraiya: …_

_Thoughts: I COULDN'T SEDUSE HIM!_

_FAIL!_

_.. .. .. .._

"THAT FUCKING SLUT!" Kagome yelled; Miki was curtain that anyone walking by would have heard her.

"Um… you don't have to yell-"

"Jiraiya is like the most fucking perve you find throughout fucking time. That fucking whore tried to friggin' fuck him!"

"… So… past or futur-"

"He's a frigging perve-y ninja! And the most ferial one you could find!"

"So a ninja…"

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 22-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 16,_

_Before: Gaara: Red head, violent, scary, reserved, needs sleep…_

_After: Garra: Stamina, red head, violent…_

_Thoughts: He has had the most stamina so far, I guess all the years without sleep helped him when he had the Shukaku. I think I turned him into a man whore though…_

_.. .. .. .._

"And this I-"

"She is a fucking whore!" Kagome had forgotten that a twelve your old was in the room but the said young girl didn't mind, there was worse in her Icha Icha books.

"And- Whos Gaara?"

"How am I meant to know?" Kagome said before going back to ranting that Miki's mother was a skank.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 24-4/4_

_Dear Diary, 17,_

_Before: Shippo: Small, unexperienced, cute…_

_After: Shippo: Surprisingly experienced, big…_

_Thoughts: This was just weird… he was smaller than me, almost as small as Pakkun but he had a big one…_

_.. .. .. .._

"…"

"…"

The both of them were silent; Miki _had_ heard of Shippo before and really couldn't imagine her mother sleeping with a boy about the size of a cat.

"Kagome-koi!" Both girls looked up as Inuyasha opened the door. "What are _you_ two doing…?"

The two girls looked at each other before Miki took out her piece of paper and asked: "Who's Sai, Kiba and who's Gaara?"

"Sai's… from the ninja-verse, he's kind of creepy. Kiba's a… dog ninja from the super future and Gaara's a god that had a demon in him from the super future as well." Inuyasha said, not knowing why on earth the two were asking.

"Thank you Inuyasha-koi." Kagome cheered as she got up and hugged her husband; but to Miki's disappointment, they didn't kiss or anything.

"What wrong with you today…?" The demon asked, not really expecting any affection in front of a little kid.

"Um… we're trying to find out who's Miki's Otou-san." The lady stated.

"Want some help?"

"Yes please!" Miki cried happily, wanting help for who people were but already seeing who the next person was. "But I think we only have one candidate left."

Miki motions for the other two to sit on her current bed before she started reading out loud to the two.

_.. .. .. .._

_H. 1-5/4_

_Dear Diary, 18,_

_Before: Inuyasha: Drunk, hot, wasted…_

_After: Inuyasha; Passed out, big, better than Sesshomaru, 2 hours, great stamina…_

_Thoughts: Abs, hot, he moans better than anyone else, but he likes the top. We went for hours… His white hair was so soft and sweaty. The sound of our bodies echoed in the room and our clothes were all over the floor. His eyes were like honey, so deep that it was never ending._

_This is just for you Kagome; and just so you know, this is all true… :P_

_.. .. .. .._

Miki noted that the last part was written poorly but it was her mother's writing while she was in her last hours. That meant that the '_This is just for you Kagome; and just so you know, this is all true… :P_' was written recently, probably just before he Okaa-san gave Kagome the book.

Both adults just stared wide eyed at the girl, both thinking along of: did she just make that up and if not, how can she read that out loud without blushing or anything…

"Give me _that_ book!" Kagome yelled; yanking the book out of the twelve year old girl's hands.

"I'll leave you to alone to sort thing out while I go away and read my Icha Icha Paradise book." Miki smirked as she got up; pulled the book out of her bag, letting the other two see the cover to know what she was reading before walking with a huge grin on her face.

'_I always knew that Okaa-san didn't really like Kagome that much but she would never tell anyone. Oh well, I'm guessing the reason why she did that was to get revenge on Kagome for sleeping with Sesshomaru…_' Miki only knew this because she had heard her mother sleep talking in her sleep when she was little, but of cause she only just realised what it actually meant.

Her smirk never left her until she got down the stairs about to walk out the front door when she realised that she didn't have her piece of paper with all the names on it. "Damn! I left it In… my… room…"

Miki could already hear the yells of the fight her mother had started with her help and she wondered if it would be safe for her to go up there. But decided that it would be sweeter if she could hear what they were saying and she did need the names so she could look them up in the address book. So she headed up stairs.

Upstairs the shouts were louder; there were a lot of "how could you?"s on Kagome's part and excuses on Inuyasha's. There was mentions of another women called Kikiyo who Inuyasha had apparently cheated on her with before and that she should have known that once a two timing son of bitch will always be a two timer. There were verified claims that it was a one off thing, that he was drunk and a mention of men by the names of Kouga and Hojo. Then at last there was the inevitable cry of SIT!

Kagome stormed out not even noticing Miki sitting by the door. Miki crept into the room and reclaimed her list. Then feeling sorry for the poor half-demon on the floor unable to get up she apologized to Inuyasha and told him the secret to getting back into Kagome's good books: mention Sesshomaru.

Miki ran out of the room like her life was on the line, she banged down the stairs like a monster and ran out the door as if the house was on fire. She ran towards the shine, not far way since Kagome's family still owned it.

When she finally reached the designated shrine area, Miki ran straight to the shed with keep out written on it. '_If I am the daughter of one that can freely jump from time to time; then I should be able to too._' The perverted twelve year old girl thought. She easily slid the sliding door open and shut it because on the inside it said in big letters: '_Shut the damn door!_'

Miki braced herself before she even jumped, not knowing what she was going to meet. She pulled her legs over so that she was sitting on the edge of the well before an odd wind from the well itself pulled the unaware girl down…

_.. .. .. .._

"OWE-Y!"

A cry came from the well. Kaede looked away from the herb she was currently picking, '_Who might that be?_' she questioned herself, "Inuyasha, is that you? You only just left."

"Hello!?" A voice echoed out of the well in the centre of the meadow.

The old priestess rose from the ground before making her way to the said well and looking down. The basket she had been carrying fell to the grass with a soft thud. Sitting at the bottom of the well with surprise written it's face was a demon lookalike with long dark orange coloured hair and the same coloured floppy dog-like ears with brown eyes that seamed to be able to melt a heart as she looked up towards the old lady.

Now, the old Kaede had seen many odd things in her age; humans turning into demons, strange girls coming from the future, even stranger demons helping said girls, priestesses disguised as temptresses… the lists go on and on but never in her life had she seen a girl dressed like a priestess disguised as temptresses that looks like a demon that just appeared inside a well that connects to the future.

And she wondered if she was going senile.

.. .. .. ..

Miki was not ready for the blinding purple light when she jumped into the well, she was also preparing herself for a hard fall but it never came and the third surprise for her was as she landed on the other side of the well, when she landed awkwardly on the pointy end of a rib bone.

"OWE-Y!" The young girl cried out as she moved herself from the said position.

"Inuyasha, is that you? You only just left." An old voice came down the shaft.

'_Inuyasha! Who knows Inuyasha!?_' Miki wondered, only now looking at her surroundings. '_How am I meant to get up,_' she wined in her head while eyeing the vines. "Hello!?"

The girl was just about to yell again when a figure's head poked over the edge of the top of the well, the sun behind it blocking out it's features. "Hello?" Miki repeated herself cautiously, "Um… how do I get out?"

.. .. .. 60 minutes later .. .. ..

"So you know all these people, Kaede-baa-san?"

"Yes, yes." The old woman replied, "Miroku's hut is only around the corner from my hut but currently he is out doing his monk-y stuff."

Miki nodded, holding onto the piece of paper with the names of the candidates of her father. The two were currently exiting the meadow with the well in it and heading towards Kaede's village.

"Shippo is always here or there, playing with his friends… And Sesshomaru is never too hard to find, always coming and going, asking for Rin-chan" Kaede continued. "Kohaku lives wi-"

"-Rin-chan?" Miki interrupted. "You know Rin?"

"Of 'cause, she used to travel with Sesshomaru after she was revived from the dead by his sword, eventually he dropped her off at my village so that she could go through puberty in a human village rather than on the road with a group of male demons." Kaede explained, "She was a real _working girl_… So why are you asking?"

Miki had to hide a smile, "Rin was my kaa-san."

The old woman paled. "She had a child…"

"Yip," Miki let a giggle escape, "And I'm here to get in contact with my father…" she stoped to take a breath, "because –kaa-san died last month."

.. .. .. ..

"So…" Miki looked down the piece of paper in her hand. "How can I get in contact with… Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo?"

"I still can't belive that Rin is dead…" Kaede said under her breath, Miki only able to hear it because of her dog like ears. "Ar… yes, I can call Shippo in if you would like."

"Yes please."

Miki took a deep breath as the old woman walked outside the hut calling for the said fox-youkai. '_WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HIM! '_You might be my dad so you have to come to the future to get and see the results of a blood test_'. Yer, that's gonna' go over well._' "Probably doesn't know what a blood test is." She said under her breath.

"What's a blood test? Is some one now taste testing blood?" A light brown haired boy pushed his way into the hut.

Miki gasped, "You're… you're!"

"…"

"SO CUTE!"

Shippo couldn't manage to get out of the young girls vice-like grip.

'_I can't even imagine, let alone tell this kid that he might be my dad!_' Miki yelled in her head. '_experienced… big…_' The girl jumped at the thought. "Big…"

"LET ME GO!" Shippo squawked just before he was dropped to the ground then examined by the odd demon child like he was on display.

"Big…" Miki repeated out loud, now imagining the small boy with… an over proportioned … one, on his small body.

"Are ye alright?" Kaede questioned the girl, patiently waiting for her to talk.

"I CAN'T TELL HIM!" Miki wailed.

"TELL ME WHAT!" Shippo wined using the same tone as the girl.

"YOU'RE TOO BIG!"

"WHAT!"

"Well I haven't heard that one before…" Kaede interrupted

Miki started running around the room yelling too big over and over again before abruptly stopping and yelling "BAD MENTAL IMAGE!"

"What?" The demon and old priestess said in unison.

"I can't do this!" Miki cried.

*light bulb*

"I know!" Miki cried out, "Why don't I give you a script of what to say and you tell him, Kaede!"

"Script?"

"NO! Better! A letter straight to him!" The orange-haired girl cried out in epiphany, "And he can't open it till I'm gone!" Miki shivered as '_the_' mental image passed through her mind.

"What?" The demon and old priestess said in unison once again.

"Okay, get out, get out!" The girl started pushing the small fox demon out of the hut before trying to slam the makeshift door and failing. "Idea Kaede! I can't seam to tell him so I though that I could just write letters and you give them to the men… boys… thing-ys."

The old woman looked at the girl as if she was insane.

"Please Kaede-baa-sama!" Miki begged using her irresistible puppy dog eyes, "please! I'll love you forever and ever."

"right…"

"YAY!"

.. .. .. Later that same day .. .. ..

Out the fourth Hokage's nose like an odd bogger, Miki landed with a loud "ooff" got up and wondered off in search of a post box.

She mailed the letters.

" Now how do I get back up there?" she wondered out loud as she looked at the monument in the distance.

A while later…

Miki climbed out of the well grinning "Well that was easier than I thought'.

.. .. .. ..

The secretary at the medical practice observed the very strange group of men and women that had showed up for the reading of the paternity results of Miki.

They were a very strange group ….

Five of them seemed to be wearing clothes straight from a history textbook of the feudal era and refusing to look at one another. Nine others were wearing clothes that could only be described as odd but were talking amongst themselves quite amicably including with what appeared to be two dogs. Only two were dressed normally and that was Dr Souta's sister and her husband. The secretary started wondering as to what they doing with this strange group.

The nine friends and dog seemed to be pouring over some pieces of paper with quite a lot of interest. They were sharing them around from one to another occasionally frowning over the context like there was some sort of mystery involved.

Suddenly the one with brown hair and red facial tattoos went to confer with the sub group of glaring individuals. He seemed to have figured what ever the mystery was out.

"The "_H_' stands for the hour, she did us all in the same day, that's why she was so loose. Wow she really was a - !'" he was cut off by a lot of growls and name calling following his shout that made no sense at all. All the secretary could work out was that apparently the man that states the 'hour' thing was called Kiba.

She sighed as she resigned herself to never quite discovering the mystery as she called out the appointment.

"Will those attending the reading at 3 o'clock please go to room 301"

.. .. .. ..

Miki smiled in greeting when the fourteen men, three women and two dogs came into room 301. Any one of these men, (demons or dog), could be her father.

"Alright, alright, the doctor said he will be another minute, sorry about that." Miki said as she told them to sit. "And I'm Miki if you don't already know." All the girl got as a reply from each of the men, demons and dogs that didn't know her was a blank stare that reminded her that all these males had seen her mum naked. "Um…"

"Can we look at the original diary before the doctor comes? Not just a printed copy." A man with a huge white dog at his side yelled over the crowd. "It's just that… I think I'm on to something!"

"You're never onto anything, Kiba!" A blond wearing orange yelled to Kiba.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kiba replied just as loud.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Miki screamed, "You can come and have a look at it while I'm holding it, I don't trust you with it."

"Fine." Both the men pouted walking up to the girl holding the pink patterned diary.

"Look at the date," Kiba said, pointing to the corner of each page, "See how its set out."

"Yeah… Day, month, year." Miki stated. "What of it."

"But it has a '_H_' in front of it. And it uses both a dash and a forward slash." Kiba pointed out, looking at Sesshomaru's date.

_H. __3__-4/4_

"And your point is…" Naruto said obnoxiously

"The year wasn't the fourth."

"…"

"Look at mine, I can remember the date." Kiba flipped to his page in the book.

_H. __18__-4/4_

"It was the fourth of April, not the eighteenth of April." Kiba continued. "It says the hour, day and month, no year."

Everyone in the room tensed.

Miroku got up and joined the girl and the two men from his much too far away future. "I think he's right… I remember it being the 4th of April as well and being just after the middle of the day. Around 3 o'clock would be pretty accurate." Miroku explained, flipping to his page in the book; ignoring Sango's and Miki's suspicious glare.

_H. __15__-4/4_

"See, it's in 24 hour time. 15th hour of the 4th day of the 4th month" Miroku explained now flipping to the last entry in the book – Inuyasha's.

_H. __1__-5/4_

"Inuyasha was talking about partying that night, that would explain why Inuyasha was drunk and that it wasn't a month later but the next morning. Rin-chan did 16 guys within 24 hours, and that's not including the failed attempt" Miroku finally finished before sitting back down and attempting to calm his angry wife.

Miki's eyes followed the monk to his seat before skimming over the rest of the participants.

There was a tall demon in white and red traditional clothing with what looked like an overly large mokomoko. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked around the room from his seat in the corner while ignoring a small Shippo that was at his feet bigging the man non stop. '_That one must be Sesshomaru 'cause he has the same feel as Inuyasha does… He looks like he's thinking along the lines of him being Okaa-san's first…_'

"So you're Inuyasha's brother; I didn't know he had two brothers." Shippo nagged, "You look so much like the arrogant basted of a demon, Sesshomaru, but you seem nothing like him…" He went on and on.

"I am Sesshomaru," The white haired demon growled, Miki could almost hear a '_Thanks for insulting me,_' being added at the end of the sentence.

Kohaku looked only just older than Miki's mother and Souta. The young man was hanging around with the Monk and his wife but was engaging in convocation with Kagome; Kagome doing most of the talking. Miki could smell the nervousness coming from the man as if he was scared to hear the results.

"And Miso ramen!?"

"Miso ramen has a lot of salt, stock, vegies, soy bean past, dashi ," an old man replied to the hanyou, "Did I tell you why _my_ ramen is better than the packaged stuff. I make _my_ noodles from scratch, I have to mix, boil and hand pound the noodle mix before hand stretching them, hand cutting them..." He went on and on.

Miki narrowed here eyes after hearing the conversation between Kagome's husband and the apparent old ramen cook. They were meant to be here for an announcement on whom her father was, not on what and how ramen is made and made of.

The girl almost audibly laughed at the next group her eyes landed on. One of the three had silver hair that seemingly defied gravity and had what looked like a later volume of the Icha Icha searies in his hand. Another was waring a bright green jumpsuit and going on about youth and the third was even weirder than the last; a small brown dog talking dog was on the ground.

"Soft and bouncy, soft and bouncy." The dog said, trying to get the man in the green spandex jumpsuit to feel his paws. "Feel my paw's Gai-san, they're soft and bouncy."

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" The green spandex man known as Gai yelled over the crowd, "THEY CAN'T BE SOFT AND BOUNCY WITH OUT YOUTH!"

"Youth is soft and bouncy, indeed." The talking dog agreed.

The Icha Icha reader just stood there ignoring the two and just agreeing with them whenever they asked for something.

Miki cringed. '_Doggy paws as soft and bouncy… I used that description of my boobs when I finally got into real bras… Doggy paws are too innocent…_'

Miki's eyes left the odd group and locked onto a dark pair of eyes that didn't even to notice that they were looking straight into her's.

"So…" A man with weird clothing that exposed his stomach said. "Itachi-san, is your dick as small as Naruto's. We should check."

The man started getting into 'Itachi's' personal space before Itachi unlocked his gaze with the dog girl to step away from the creepy stalker man who's words almost made the young Miki blush.

The dog eared girl cringed at the amount of piercings that an orange haired man had on his face, she guessed about seven in each ear and six more in his nose. And that's not counting the rest of his face. He was standing around with a blue haired woman quite literally glued to his side with a scornful expression plastered on her face. '_And I'm guessing that that's the Pein and Konan that I've heard about._' Miki assumed.

She finally let her gaze return to the now larger group who was around her Okaa-san's pink patterned diary. Naruto, Kiba and his overly large white dog were still the centre of the group but a red head with the word love tattooed on his forehead had joined the group.

"Haha!" Naruto mocked, "I was the fourth and fifth people she slept with, long before you, Mr Thirteen!"

"And what of it, Mr I Still Wasn't Her First!?" Kiba replied using the same mocking tone as his counterpart. "At least I noticed that she was 'loose'. And what'd you mean fourth and fifth!?"

Naruto flipped through the book before showing the dog ninja two pages side by side, "Me and Kurama," he stated

"Phff, and Kurama's is 'bigger' than you."

"It was still my body."

"But your's wasn't big enough worth noting."

Miki took notice that the red head and the large dog stayed out of the fight, the red head seemingly going for Naruto and the dog for his owner.

It didn't take much longer until _Dr._ Souta came into the room with an oversized envolope in his hands and shushed the room until it was silent.

"I'm sorry about the wait, the mail was late." Souta said in a sing-song tune before laughing at his own joke which failed to ease the rather quickly increasing tension in the room. "Alright, alright. Miki's father is…"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pakkun"


End file.
